


Soul-bonded

by yadame



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadame/pseuds/yadame
Summary: Jinyoung is all what Mark needs.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Soul-bonded

"Listen to me and sail away again."

"No." Mark shouts at the top of his lungs, tears flowing angrily from his eyes.

"Go back."

"No."

Maybe it's the fifth NO right now, that Mark kept replaying to the figure-less voice that's been whispering in his ear.

"Mark." The voice bleads and Mark's heart shatters to so many pieces that he can't count but No.

No; a word that he almost have never said to this voice when he asked for something. A word he hadn't had to say because once he had a person that knew how he feels.

But still no.

No more distance.

No more distance even if it means his death.

No more distance even if it means right now, in the middle of nowhere.

The wooden boat shakes and Mark loses his balance. He falls on his butt and grunts. He lays on his back and hides his face with his hand. His body aches, shakes and he cries. The skin of his hands is hard on his cheeks but he cries. His lips feel so dry but he cries. He doesn't have the power to even lift his body but he cries. He cries just like the night he lost him. The night he lost Jinyoung.

"Mark." Jinyoung's low and sweet voice came wrecking him more.

That tone with this voice from this specific person always helped him in his bad days but right now he feels so bad listening to his name like this.

"Mark."

He misses this.

"Mark."

He misses his name like this.

"Mark."

He misses that voice. He misses Jinyoung and Mark wants to scream so he cries so silently.

"Mark, please."

Mark finally stops and move his hand from his face. His heart hurts so as his all; in and out, body and soul. His eyes is on the dark blanket above his head. The sky is so calm today like a blank paper so as the sea surrounding him. It's so calm too and he doesn't hear a single thing. It's like the world stills for Jinyoung to talks. To call his name.

"Mark."

Oh. Just like that. He inhales once, exhales once. So calm the sea, so calm the sky and he envy them. They didn't lost a close person. They didn't lost a pretty loving person. The obviously did not lost a lover.

A lover.

A lover.

A lover.

"Jinyoung." he calls.

"Jinyoung." he cries.

"Jinyoung." he listens to the quite world around him, hearing his cries.

"Jinyoung." he bleads.

"Jinyoung." and this one name sounds like a prayer. A prayer that he'd give his all to make it happens. A prayer he'd only keep saying while he sits on his knees even if it takes all the time of his remaining life.

"I'm here." Jinyoung melodic tone came as response.

"You are not here." Mark says back.

"You are not here and I want you here so bad." The tears begin to fall again and he doesn't care. "Please." he doesn't care how desperate he is because it's Jinyoung who listen. He doesn't care how desperate he sounds because Jinyoung is the best listener he'd ever ask for.

"Please, Mark. Stop, you are hurting yourself." Jinyoung voice sounds like velvet on his ear and maybe this is enough but it's still a reminder why he is here and it isn't enough so Mark sits up and wipe his tears by the sleeves of his clothes and he starts to move his boat. Move his boat to the place with no return and he doesn't care. He gladly doesn't care as long heㅡJinyoungㅡ is right where he is going.

"Mark, no." long gone Jinyoung's calm voice.

"Baby no. No, no, no. Please. Mark go back." Jinyoung bleads and Mark could swear he could see his bleading round eyes among this black vessel around him. His heart aches because of Jinyoung's cries but he just keep going. He should, he has to, so he does; move forward to the place that his lover want him to take the opposite way of, just right there. Yes Mark. You did it. He keeps saying to himself.

Suddenly the waves aren't still anymore and he's being pulled but he smiles. The boat shakes, more violently this time and it's being pulled too but he smiles. He hears Jinyoung cries but he smiles because finally he'd able to wipe these tears away, to kiss them away like he'd always have.

He doesn't know when his boat was upside down and he is under the thick liquid. The water is fire to his lungs and he is being pulled down. He smiles even if it hurts. He smiles and remembers everything.

The day Jinyoung wasn't there any more.

The day he felt like there is no air to breathe again without him.

The day when he lost every part of him and yet he was a whole body moving.

The day when he felt like death but he was so alive.

The day when the sun set during the sunrise.

The day when he felt like time wasn't moving and yet he'd see Youngjae everyday with a different clothes holding variable food to him.

And for him time did not move till Youngjae came to him one day with a teary eyes, telling that he can help. His beautiful witch friend can help but his eyes were so loud with sadness and Mark didn't like it but some how he didn't care because he will be with Jinyoung.

And here he is now, the day when he goes to his own death but feels so alive.

The night is so dark but he finally can see the moon shining.

Under water is so cold but he never felt so warm.

Maybe it's hours, minutes or seconds, he lost track but here he is just like Youngjae told: "He'd be with you but his soul is bonded to this place and so will be yours."

Mark feels so light and he laughs, he can hear his own laughs like he is much alive and Jinyoung is in front of him. Taking all of his time to track every single piece of him, his body, his face.

Jinyoung hasn't changed that much. He still has the same white piece of clothes Mark loves. The same one from that dayㅡthe day when he was goneㅡ and Mark finally smiles. He misses his own smile. The one that Jinyoung could bring with the mere act of him.

"You are an idiot." Jinyoung teary eyes smiles sadly but Mark smiles.

Jinyoung move forward to him even if it's water all around them but it doesn't seem like it's a burden. Jinyoung moves like he is the fluid, so majestic like he has always been and Mark heart finally blooms again.

"I hate you." Jinyoung moves closer, cups his face and Mark inhales and there is no water burning but there is this lavander scent all over again. Jinyoung's smell and only Jinyoung.

"I hate you." Jinyoung cries and Mark finally can wipes all the tears.

"I hate you." but he hugs Mark and Mark felt like Mark again. Mark cries but laughs. He finally has him now. "And I love you." Mark responses back while kissing Jinyoung's cheeks, eyes and finally nose because it makes Jinyoung giggles and he does.

"I hate you." Jinyoung sniffles and now Mark can kiss these tears away and he does. He does. He does.

A kiss like life again it felt.

Mark cries. He did it.

-Fin-


End file.
